CHEERING UP MY FURREND
by CancerLover69
Summary: Karkat notices Nepeta is feeling sad so he feels it is his job to cheer her up. Katnip Karkat X Nepeta


Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck, just this plot.**

**I thought this might be cute, Karpeta.**

* * *

Nepeta is sitting in the corner sulking over something again, she has been doing this for a week now and Karkat is tired of it, "Nepeta!" She looks at him, "what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she looks back at the walk and continues her sulking.

Karkat walks away, "Equius!" Karkat walks up to the sweaty troll.

"What do you need?"

"Tell me why the fuck Nepeta is sad!" Karkat demands.

"I wouldn't even if I knew," he says.

Karkat growls, "you are a fucking retard!" Karkat walks to his room, "crap I am going to have to cheer her up myself since her stupid moirail can't." Karkat walks back to Nepeta, "Nepeta look at me right now!"

Nepeta turns around and see Karkat with cat ears on, "Karkitty?" Nepeta gave him those cat ears before they started the game.

"Purrhaps we could claw some ships and maybe role play together," Karkat says looking away, "if you aren't busy."

She smiles at him, "I would like that."

He takes her hand and leads her to her shipping wall, "purrhaps you could show meow how to do this."

"Ok," she hands him some chalk, "just pair people together," she colors more on her moirail ship of her and Equius.

Karkat walks to an empty corner and starts drawing, "shit!" He pulls out a lot of chalk from his Sylladex.

"I didn't know Karkitty had so much chalk," Nepeta mutters to herself and watches him, she can't see what he is drawing.

"Done," he says and turns around, Nepeta is standing right behind him, "fuck!" The both jump back.

"AC wants to see what Karkitty drew!"

"Karkitty says you have to wait," Karkat says.

"AC asks why."

"Because Karkitty needs to wash all the chalk off of his hands and face," he shows her his hands covered in green and gray chalk. He also has red chalk lines all over his face.

"AC WANTS TO SEE!" Nepeta screams.

"Karkitty needs AC to wait for a minute," Karkat says, "I... Karkitty will show you as soon as he washes off, he pawmises."

"Fine," Karkat leaves and Nepeta looks at the picture. "Oh Karkitty," she says covering her mouth. He drew a picture of him and Nepeta holding hands in a red heart, Nepeta is green and Karkat is gray with a red cancer symbol on his shirt. Under the picture it says, 'Karkat + Nepeta forever,' and 'CG+ AC' in a heart, then there is a small message under it, 'Nepeta I hate to see you sad, so please cheer up. (: B'

"So you could wait?" Karkat asks when he walks back into the room with a towel.

"Karkitty," she is sniffling.

"Oh Gog please don't cry," Karkat says and hugs her.

She starts to cry, "thank you, it is nice," she says between sobs.

"Shoosh," he paps her, "Nepeta, shoosh."

"Karkitty," she says when she stops crying. She is sitting in his lap.

"Hm?" He lets go of her and she is sad from the loss of warmth from his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He asks, "sorry the picture is crappy, I can't fucking draw."

"The picture is purrfect! But…"

"But what Nepeta?" Karkat asks and pets her head.

She purrs and rubs her head agents his hand, "I thought you liked Terezi."

"Is that why you were pouting earlier?" Karkat asks.

"Well," she says, Karkat puts his hand on the floor.

"Karkitty has something to tell AC," he says.

"What?"

"This," he kisses her.

He pulls back and they are both flushed, "um," she pushes her fingers together.

"I am sorry," he gets up and leaves.

"Karkitty!" She chases after him.

He locks the door and leans agents it holding his head, "what is wrong with you, you stupid nook sucker! Why did you kiss here?!" He hits his head, "stupid idiot!"

"Karkitty," Nepeta knocks on his door, "open the door!"

Karkat unlocks his door and sits behind it, "it is unlocked," he screams.

Nepeta walks in and see him holding his head, "Karkitty," she sits in front of him, "now you need to look at meow."

He looks up at her, "Nepeta I am sorry about earlier."

She hugs him, "shoosh."

She nudges him and he hugs her back, "Nepeta?" He looks at her to see she fell asleep in his arms, "fucking serious?" He asks and laughs as he says it, "I might be red for you," he whispers to her then carries her to her room.

Equius has been watching them the whole day, "the low blood likes her back."

The next day Nepeta is back to normal and so is Karkat, "Karkitty!" She tackles him down.

"What Nepeta?"

"Let's play! AC whats to play!"

"Fuck! I am busy doing leader things Nepeta," Karkat says, "maybe later when I am done," he mutters to her.

"YES!" She gets off of him and runs to her shipping room.

Karkat sighs and gets up, "Gog," he gets back on his computer.

"Karkat," Equius says standing behind him.

"What?"

"What are your feelings for Nepeta?"

He is flushed, "w-what?!" He looks back at him, "what the fuck is this about?!"

"You were very friendly with her yesterday."

"Shit you were watching us?!"

"Yes," he says, "your answer?"

"Fuck you Equius," he says, "it isn't any of your business," Karkat turns back around to troll Jade.

"Vantas," he makes Karkat turn back around to look at him.

"Fuck!" Equius picks him up and carries him out of the room, "put me down you muscle brain fuck ass!"

Equius puts him down in the hall, "tell me what you feel for Nepeta before I make you."

"Fuck you," Karkat flips him off, "GAMZEE!"

Gamzee strolls over, "you called Karbro."

"Tell him to leave me the fuck alone," Karkat walks away leaving Gamzee and Equius alone.

Nepeta looks at the picture Karkat drew for her, "OTP?" She reads under it, "that wasn't there yesterday."

Karkat puts away his red chalk, "it still isn't done," he mutters as he walks away from her shipping room back to his computer.

"Hey Kk," Sollux says, "tho what ith the deal with you and Nn?"

"Nothing," he says, "why the fuck do you ask?"

"Equius," he says pointing to Equius stalking Karkat from outside of the room.

"Fuck!" Karkat walks passed him, "stay away from me!"

"Not until you tell me."

"I thought Gamzee the 'high blood' told you to leave me alone."

"Well," he starts to sweat.

"Are you disobeying Gamzee's orders?"

"I must…."

"No you fucking don't need to know!" Karkat walks away and 'accidently' drops his blue chalk.

"What is this?" He picks it up.

Karkat walks into Nepeta's shipping room, "Karkitty!" She hugs him, "you came!"

"Yes I did," he pat her head, "lets claw some ships."

"Yes!" They draw; Karkat adds a small hearts around the big one and draws the Leo sign through his Cancer sign.

Equius watches, "Karkitty could you help meow?"

"Yeah," Karkat walks to her.

"I ran out of red!"

"Here," he gives her his red, "I will borrow one from Terezi, I will be back in a minute."

"Oh," she says sadly, "ok," she draws happily with Karkat's chalk.

Equius hides as Karkat walks by him, "hey Terezi!" He runs after her.

"Hi Karkles," she says, "did you like the chalk I gave you?"

"Yeah, but I ran out of red again," he says.

"Again," she says, "you must like red as much as I do," she says and gives him some more then whispers in his ear, "make sure you draw me something later."

"Ok," he says, "thanks again."

"Oh Karkles," he stops, "go get her," she whispers, "you know she likes you too."

He blushes, "if you tell anyone! Keep it a secret like my blood color!"

"I will Karkles," she says, "I will keep it a red secret," she laughs and walks away.

"Ugh, I am doomed," he walks back to Nepeta.

Equius is ticked because he thinks Karkat is with Terezi, "so that is how you feel."

"I am back," Karkat says, "Nepeta?" He looks around, "Nepeta where did you go?" He sighs and writes more under his heart, 'Katnip',

Equius is talking to Nepeta, "so meow think Karkitty and Terezi are in a secret Matesprit?!"

"Yes, I saw them talking earlier and she gave him something."

"Nepeta," Karkat walks over to them, "what the fuck I thought we were still drawing ships?" Karkat says.

"Well," she says sadly.

"Oh fuck! Equius what the fuck did you just tell her!"

"I told her about your relationship with Terezi."

Karkat is fucking pissed off now, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING MORNON! WE ARE NOT MATESPRITS!" He is screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Then why…?"

"I NEED MORE CHALK!" He say still screaming, "I AM ALSO MISSING MY BLUE BUT I KNOW WHO HAS IT!" He takes a deep breath, "give it back."

"This?" he holds it out then crushes it, "you should not play with my moirail."

Karkat is seeing red, "you know the fuck what Equius," he takes out the red chalk, "the only reason I got this from Terezi earlier was because I needed it to draw red ship with her! And that little whisper thing you stalked us with, she was asking me to draw her a picture."

"Karkitty," Nepeta says, "so you don't have a Matesprit?"

"No," he says, "and Equius, if you have a fucking problem with me then talk the fuck to me about it before you start all of this bull shit again!" He grabs Nepeta's hand and takes her away.

"Where are we going Karkitty?"

"To my room to talk," he opens the door and they walk in, "you were mad that I was talking to Terezi weren't you?"

She looks down, "well…"

"Do you want to know why I was talking to her?"

"You don't have to!"

"Look," he pulls out all the chalk he used the day before, "I was getting her to give me chalk."

"Wow," she looks at all the color, "this is a lot."

"Yeah, I also made a deal with her," he gives her a piece of paper with a picture of them on it drawn in pencil.

"Wow this is nice."

"Yeah, whenever I draw her something she gives me a new piece of chalk," he says, "you can keep it."

"Thanks," she hugs the picture, "Karkitty I need to tell you something!"

"SO do I," he says, "and I think we are thinking the same thing."

"Well maybe," she says.

"I want you to be my Matesprit!" He says quickly.

She smiles then hugs him, "yes! YES!"

"Good," he hugs her back with a small smile on his face.

"Aww, Karbro finally asked her, honk," Gamzee says.

They both blush and look out the open door.

"Tith ith tho cute!" Sollux says.

"FUCK YOU!" He flips them off and keeps one arm around Nepeta.

"Vantas," Equius says, "if you hurt her…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat says to him then throws purple chalk at him.

He catches it, "what is this?"

"High blood chalk," Karkat says with an evil smirk, he drops it and runs away.

"Karkity that was mean," Nepeta says.

"SHOE!" Karkat says.

"Later bro," Gamzee closes the door and they all leave.

"Purrfect, now we will never be left alone," Karkat says.

"We are alone now," she says and he wraps his arms around her.

"Yes we are," he kisses her on the forehead.

**I just wanted to write a cute little one shot, I might write more if you guys like it. ;)**


End file.
